


Never Know

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [105]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 26, Inspired by: We wrote a hit pop song in 30 minutes, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Never Know

What makes something a hit?

Do people just naturally gravitate to it,  
spurred on by the unseen mechanisms of the universe   
by the whims of fate  
or destiny 

Is there some sort of code  
that all the hits have cracked 

In all honesty, it’s probably based around  
the mechanism of popularity 

people rise to the top of the ladder over time 

something, or well, someone’s creation can only become a hit  
if enough people see it  
like it  
and share it 

and people,   
in my experience at the very least  
need to really like a thing  
they need to be truly dedicated to a work of art   
in order to spread the thing around 

the viewers of a piece   
need not only to like and appreciate it   
they need to fall in love with it 

it has to become an earworm   
it has to be so catchy  
or beautiful  
or brilliant  
that it makes an imprint on someone’s mind or soul

so that they will sing it in their sleep  
and they will hum it subconsciously   
and that way those around them will ask about it  
and that way more people will learn about it   
and they might share it  
intentionally   
or by accident

either way, the cycle shall continue  
as cycles often do 

until a thing has garnered enough attention to be considered   
popular  
and it might just become a part of popular culture

it might spawn something beautiful  
it might birth something ridiculous  
or it could be the dawn of something terrible

it all depends on how the audience reacts  
how they interpret the piece of media   
and how they engage with one another

truly a lot of things are reliant on people’s perception of you 

it usually requires that many have a positive opinion  
of your person   
in order for you to achieve success

actually  
let me rephrase that statement

it is usually a requirement that those in this world who possess a large amount of power  
usually signified by wealth   
have a good opinion of your person   
or else they will try to stop you   
attempt to shut you up   
and to prevent you from getting anywhere

you can gain a lot from being in the public eye  
fame  
a chance to share your vision with others  
for so many people to know your name

but you can lose a lot as well   
for there are downsides to everything  
especially fame   
you lose privacy  
every movement you make is watched

honestly, I could not imagine ever having a stalker  
or receiving death threats

Is that still terrifying to celebrities?  
or have they gotten used to it  
become desensitized   
like so many have to violence that is woven into our society 

people assume things about those with fame  
they think they know everything about a person   
and it is possible that they know nothing  
nothing at all

after all, do you ever truly know a person?  
famous or not  
you never can see inside someone else's head  
you will never know what it is like to be them   
you will never know exactly why someone does what they do   
you will never achieve a perfect understanding


End file.
